The Evil We've Seen
The Evil We've Seen is an upcoming Tomas 10 episode. Summary Blauwe is ready to take extreme measures against a body-controlling alien that has taken over Manhattan, but can Tomas find a cure before it's too late? Plot The Evil We've Seen It was a sunny peaceful Wednesday afternoon in the town of Cleveland, Ohio. When all of a sudden, a building collapsed and Fourarms was sent flying. “Whoa!” I yelled as I flew and smashed down on the cement. “That one hurt.” I said. Next, the large monstrous alien jumped out into the open and roared. It was a large sixteen foot tall, hairy, blue alien with large arms, feet, and sharp claws. But his appearance was only half of his intimidation; he was also incredibly strong and could stand up to Fourarms with no problem. “Alright fine, I wanted to do this the easy way, but the hard way is ok too. Now I’m giving you one last chance to quit.” I warned. But instead, the alien roared, charged at me, and smashed its powerful arms at me, thrusting me three blocks back. I picked myself up, with pain. The monster alien was charging my way. Once he came up close, he swung his arm and attempted to hit me again, but luckily, I managed to block it. Next, I used my four arms to simultaneously punch him. After that, I used all four arms to give him a powerful uppercut that sent him flying twenty stories into the air. He crash landed down on the cement two blocks away. I soon arrived after, with my enhanced jumping. “What do you think about that? You think you’re the only big strong alien I’ve ever faced? It’s going to take a lot more to surprise me.” I stated. Suddenly the alien’s eyes flew open. Next, he grabbed me with his feet, lifted me up, and tossed me back. After that, he got up and tried to smash me. I rolled to the side, got up and uppercut him back. Then I grabbed him by the side and threw him at a building. The monster alien got back up and swung at me. I ducked down and jumped on his back and put him in a wrestling hold. After that, I planted my feet firmly on the ground and began to twist the monster alien. Soon I was swinging him round and round. When I let go, he went flying through three brick building. “He shoots, he scores!” I cheered. The big monster alien came out, exhausted. Once he stepped out, he fell forward and was knocked out. “That’s what I call a job well done.” I commented. Later that day, Blauwe and Prisoner #775 were working in Blauwe’s ship. All of a sudden, I ran in as XLR8. “Ok, I got here as fast as I could.” I said. “Where are Fer and Santi?” Prisoner #775 asked. “Um…” I said, then ran out and ran back in. “They’ll be here in about three minutes.” I replied. “Well as soon as they get here, I’ll show you why we called you down here.” Blauwe said. “In the meantime, you should…” he said, but I quickly ran out before he could finish. “…stay here.” “He’ll be fine.” 775 assured. Meanwhile, I was running around and exploring the ship. “Whoa! What’s this? Ooh. What does this do? What’s that?” I was saying. When I suddenly came to a dead end with a large door with a sign that read: Caution: Do Not Enter! “Well there’s only one thing to do, go inside.” I said. “What!?” Someone said. Suddenly, Prisoner #775 appeared. He was spying on me with his camouflage powers. “I thought I could rely on you to be responsible.” He said. “Yeah, but I’ve got to see what’s behind the door.” I said, and then I started to open it. “Wait!” Blauwe said, who had just shown up with Fer and Santi. “What you are about to see is disturbing.” He warned. “Disturbing? Then what are we waiting for?” I asked and ran inside. Blauwe, Fer, Santi, and Prisoner #775 followed after me. Once they entered, they saw XLR8 staring at large containment tube. Inside was a man covered in a green, moldy slop. “Whoa. Is that a zombie!?” I asked. “He’s not a zombie. I guarantee you, this man is very well alive. Conscience of his actions, but unable to control them.” Blauwe replied. Then the watch beeped and turned me back to normal. The man was dragging himself uncontrollably across the container. “Well he walks like a zombie.” I pointed out. “No more than eight hours ago, a Handiak Vika landed on this planet. This species of aliens have the power to turn weak souls under their control, bending innocent lives to his will.” Blauwe explained. “Like Zombie Man over here.” Santi said. “So this alien seizes his victims and takes control of their muscles?” Fer asked to clarify. “Correct.” Blauwe said. “Why he came to Earth and why he’s do this is unsure, but he seems to be building an army.” Prisoner #775 explained. “We’ve been able to isolate the Vika and his victims to lower Manhattan and initialized a mass evacuation.” Blauwe stated. “Needless to say if you can’t pull this off, I’ll be forced to cleanse the area.” He stated. “Cleanse? What do you mean?” I asked. “Don’t mess this one up.” he replied. “This is very serious.” Later that night, Blauwe’s ship dropped Santi, Blauwe, and I off in Manhattan. We would investigate down here, while Fer and Blauwe kept an eye from above. “Ah, New York, the Big Apple.” Santi said, taking in the abandoned city with one of the largest populations in the U.S. “And speaking of New York, what do you mean by cleanse? This is New York City, you can’t just cleanse New York City.” I said. “If you do your job, you won’t have to worry.” Blauwe assured. After about twenty minutes of walking, we found the large group of controlled humans along with the Handiak Vika. The Handiak Vika was a large green alien who seemed to be growing an external brain and had four spider-like legs. “Well they do look like zombies.” I stated. “I feel sorry for whoever they were.” Santi said. Then, the Handiak ordered them to attack us. “Are you sure they don’t want to eat our brains?” I asked. Without replying, Blauwe sprang into action and began punching down and kicking away the zombifide people. “We have to take them off the board, Tomas. Fast.” He said, then continued knocking away the zomified people. “Ok, freak show, lets do this.” I said, then slammed down on the watch and transformed into Heatblast. I began running, then fired at the ground to catapult me over. I was flying over all the zombie people and towards the Handiak Vika. I came down with an ariel and tackled him down. Next, I put my hand on his head and began burning him. But it wasn’t working. “He’s not burnin!” I shouted. Suddenly, my hand began to tingle and all of a sudden, there was a flash that threw me off. I fell back and picked myself up. “You will join us.” I heard faintly in my head. Then I looked at my hand and noticed to was lifting itslef up by itself. The Handiak was controlling my arm and communicating with me pshycicly. “Whoa, this is not cool.” I said. “You might want to get that hand looked at.” Santi said. Suddenly, my hand turned into a fist and then went to punch me. “I can’t control it!” I said. Then ducked as my arm fired a beam of fire at a car, which exploded and was sent flying into the air. After that, my arm blasted fire at a fire hydrant. The fire hydrant melted and blasted the water out. Santi dove out of the way just before the water hit him. “Hey watch it! I’m on your side.” He said. “It’s not me! It’s not me!” I claimed as my arm began twirling around and shooting more flames. Suddenly, my arm created fireball and flung it at Blauwe. Blauwe continued to fight off the zombified humans. “Blauwe, look out!” I called out. Blauwe looked over and managed to dodge the fireball just in time and avoided the flames. After that, Blauwe got up and looked over at the Handiak and all the zombie people in between. Then he looked back at me. He saw my arm shifting over to blast at a building and set it on fire. After that, I swung my arm around and nearly hit Santi with my flames. He then noticed the Handiak was controlling me. “Tomas, you’ve been infected.” Fer said into my earpiece. “Really? I hadn’t noticed.” I said sarcastically. “If you don’t cut yourself off from the Handiak’s influence, your whole body will turn.” Prisoner #775 stated. “Great. It’s always something.” I said, then my arm blasted the back of a car. The back of the car exploded and launched the remaining part at Blauwe. Luckily, Blauwe used his rocket boots to blast himself up and dodge the car. “Blauwe, the Handiak infected Tomas through physical contact. Whatever you do, don't let him touch you.” Prisoner #775 informed Blauwe. “Got it.” Blauwe said. Next, Blauwe pulled out two rods. He charged his way towards the Handiak and began kicking and knocking away the zombie people in his way. After that, he connected the two rods together to form a powerful magnet. He leaped over the car and began attracted the broken car parts. The remains of the car began following after him and he kept running towards the Handiak. Once he was close enough, he launched up with his rocket boots and hopped over the Handiak, splitting the magnet in the air, causing all the car parts to wall and crush it. “Release them, Handiak or…” Blauwe began, but suddenly, he was punched to the side by my uncontrollable arm. “Sorry!” I called out. After that, I blasted at Santi. Luckily he managed to dodge it just in time. “Sorry!” I said again. After that, my arm pulled me over removed the car parts from the Handiak. Next, the Handiak got back up and began controlling my arm. I tried to resist, but it was too strong. Meanwhile, back at Blauwe’s ship, Fer and Prisoner #775 were getting worried as they saw the infection in my arm spreading up towards my shoulder. “We’re gonna have to initiate the bleach protocol.” Prisoner #775 said. They flew the ship over and landed a huge crate on the Brooklyn Bridge. They disconnected it and removed the crate revealing a large computer/bomb-like device. Back in the city, we were still facing the Handiak as I struggled with my infected arm. “Tomas, you need to fight this.” Fer said. “Easy for you to say. You're not the one... getting used... as a battering ram.” I said growing a headache. “We're losing you, Tomas! You need to focus.” Fer said. “Are you really going to let this alien tell you what to do?” he asked. “You’re right.” I said. “It’s time to take control.” I said, then used my other arm to smash my infected arm against the ground. After that, I began blasting the green infection on my arm with my fire. Next, I turned my free hand into a flaming fist. I smashed my arm a few more times and soon managed to free myself from the infection. After that, the watch began beeping and reverted me back to normal. “Blauwe, Tomas did it, but he’s reverted back to normal.” Prisoner #775 said to Blauwe. “Got it.” Blauwe replied. He looked over and saw me surrounded by the zombies and the Handiak approaching me. Just as the Handiak was about to took me, a laser sword landed right in between us. Next, Blauwe came flying through the air and jump kicked the Handiak away. He landed in between us and pulled back his sword, and pulled out his laser guns. I got up with a headache. “Ugh, give me a minute.” I said. Suddenly, I heard the Handiak communicating with me again. “Why do you resist? You must obey. He has them.” He said. Then Blauwe began blasting his lasers at them. The Handiak turned around and they all began going the other way. The three of us began running after them. “Blauwe, we need a status report.” Prisoner #775 said. “The target is on the run.” Blauwe replied. “You mean you lost it?” Fer asked. “We’re in pursuit.” Blauwe corrected. “Wait. Didn’t you hear what the Handiak said?” I asked. “I think we’re missing something.” I said. “Sorry, Tomas, but we have a mission. We have to go.” Blauwe said. Santi came dragging himself along and rubbing his arm. “Can we just go grab a pizza or something?” Santi asked. “Sounds great, but we have to go.” I said. Then we ran after Blauwe. We soon traced him into the subway. The subway was now abandoned and dark. “Handiak! All these lines are blocked. You can’t escape.” Blauwe said entering the room. But the room seemed empty. He began walking around searching for them, but didn’t see anything. What he didn’t know was that the zombie people were lurking in the shadows. He looked back and saw three of the zombie people approaching. He quickly moved out of the way and took the three of them down. Suddenly, he heard a roar and saw the Handiak rise from the shadows behind him. The Handiak reached out to touch Blauwe, but just before it could, Drillbit came down from the roof and slammed down on him. “Sorry, couldn’t find the stairs.” I said. Next, I readied my arm to punch him. With Drillbit’s digging abilities, his arms are the second strongest I’ve got, not too far behind Fourarms’. Suddenly, the Handiak tried to communicate with me again. “Please. They need me.” He said. I lowered my fist at this. “Take him out!” Blauwe shouted. “Punch him hard!” Santi shouted, watching from the top of the hole. “I think I’ve got him, let me help you.” I said. But instead, he flung me off. “No! This is the only way.” He said. Santi gave a sigh. “Why does no one ever listen to me?” he asked. Then he jumped down to help. He had two of Blauwe’s laser guns. He was standing behind him, ready to blast him. However, the Handiak turned around and knocked Santi against the wall with his large spider-like legs. After that, the Handiak touched his forehead. “No!” I called out. But I was too late. Santi had been infected. “Aw man, he just zombie my cousin.” I said. Then he began blasting his lasers at us. Luckily, Drillbit’s tough skin prevented me from receiving damage. But after that, he blasted at the ceiling above us and caused it to collapse on top of me and Blauwe. Next, the Handiak and his zombie army moved on. Back on the ship, Prisoner #775 punched the desk he was working on. “Tomas and Blauwe have failed. The hostile is on the loose.” He said. “What do we do?” Fer asked. “Initiate bleach protocol.” Prisoner #775 replied. The Handiak and his army were now getting on the Brooklyn Bridge and beginning to cross. Back at the subway station, Drillbit dug out, with Blauwe following behind. I managed to dig a hole for us to escape before we were trapped under the roof of the subway station. “Blauwe is the breech protocol what I think it is?” I asked. “I’m afraid so. They’re wiping out everything. We have to fall back.” He said. “That’s not gonna happen.” I said, then I dug under and traveled as fast as I could over to the Brooklyn Bridge. Once I came to the bridge, I moved along the inside and jumped out on the opposite end. Unfortunately, that is also when I was reverted back to normal. “Ok, this thing is not working.” I said. “Tomas, what are you doing?” Fer asked. “Look, I think a part of the Handiak wants help. I can talk to him, I just need something.” I said. “You’ve seen all the data. There is nothing he wants help from. Fall back.” Prisoner #775 said. “But I know what he is doing. I just need to find the reason why. Ugh, forget this.” I said. Next, I called Argit on my phone. “Hello?” he answered. “Argit! I need your help.” I said. “No pressure, but the fate of about ten million people depends on how fast you can get info.” I said. “Why should I help you? You locked me in the Alien Zone, remember?” he said. “Because if you don’t you’ll probably become part zombie.” I replied. “Not good enough.” He said. “Fine, I’ll get you something later; I just need your help, now!” I said. “What do you need?” he asked. I gave him instructions on what to do and what to search for. If anyone could help me now, it was a con-artist like Argit. Blauwe watched as the zombie army came closer and closer. “Blauwe, you need to insert the key.” Prisoner #775 instructed. Blauwe quickly inserted the key to the device and armed it. Next, he pulled the lever which activated the countdown from three minutes. From the ship, Prisoner #775 inserted a final code to activate it. Then, Prisoner #775 came on the device’s speaker. “Tomas, Blauwe, if you can hear my voice, you are in the kill zone. You have three minutes to get out of there.” He announced. “Blauwe, we can't! All these people...” I began. “...are an acceptable loss to save millions more. You had your shot and you failed.” Blauwe finished. “We need to fall back. We have our orders.” He said. “Well I’m not going anywhere. Orders aren’t just orders. These are people, Blauwe. They have families.” I said, then activated the watch and transformed into Atomix. Next, I began pushing, punching, and kicking away the zombie people. For some reason they seemed surprisingly easy. From the ship, Fer noticed something on his screen. “Hey, 775, take a look at this.” He said calling Prisoner #775 over. “Look, when the zombies get about five feet from Atomix, they get weaker.” He pointed out. “Then maybe there is still hope.” Blauwe said, through the earpiece. Meanwhile, I kept holding back the zombie army and moving closer and closer to the Handiak. Next, I picked up the my phone, I left on the ground, and called Argit. “Argit, tell me you have some good news.” I said. “Like what? I found out who the Handiak is, but there are all sorts of things about him. What am I looking for?” he asked. “Something personal, important, anything!” I replied. “I think I found something.” He said. Then he told me the information. “Got it, thanks Argit.” I said. Then, I began to charge towards the Handiak, knocking aside every zombie person in my way. Once I got close enough, I jumped up and jabbed him right in his giant head. Then, the Handiak communicated with me again. “You must submit. He commands it.” The Handiak said. “Who’s ‘he’? Don’t you get it? They’re going to blow up the bridge, who wins with that?” I asked. The Handiak looked over at the giant device and roared. The device was now coming to fifty eight, fifty seven, fifty six, fifty five. “I don’t understand, I have no choice. I must do this, or else.” He said. “Or else what? Who is ‘he’?” I asked. The Handiak got up really close to me. “The Junkman.” He said. “Where’s your family? Are they who you need to protect?” I asked. “My family? I have no choice. It’s the only way. He took them and I must obey.” He said. “Obeying the Junkman never ends the way you think it will. I can help you, but not if we’re dead. You need to calm down.” I said. The device was now getting closer and closer. Thirty five, thirty four, thirty three. “But what can you do? I these people are all at my command forever.” He said, I cannot release them.” He said. “If you can, help me.” He said. The device was almost done. Twenty six, twenty five. “Tomas! The key is Atomix’s radiation to cure all these people.” Blauwe said. “I’m shutting him down.” I said. Then I ran up, jumped up onto his head, put my hands on his head and blasted radiation into him. The Handiak roared in pain. The zombie people all began to fall back and faint, as the green mold controlling them began to fall off. The Handiak ended up fainting. I had accomplished the mission, but the countdown was still going. Ten, nine, eight. I quickly ran over to the device as fast as I could. Four, three, two. I got there on one and managed to push up the lever just in time. Blauwe was standing right next to the device when I disarmed it. We just looked at each other for a few seconds, then I walked away. A few hours later, the sun was starting to rise. The police had all come down and began escorting all the people back to their homes. I was sitting on the side of the bridge, watching the sun come up. Pretty soon, Santi joined me. “Hey, Santi, you look a lot better.” I said. “Yeah, don’t bring me along next time there is a mind control alien.” He said. After everyone left, Prisoner #775 began reloading the bomb device back into the ship. “Sorry, Santi, I can’t stay. I need to go find someone.” I said. Then activated the watch and turned into Stinkfly and flew away. Santi went over to Blauwe and they watched as I left. Then, Santi noticed Blauwe holding something. “What’s that in your hand, Blue Man?” he asked. Blauwe showed him the key, then broke it in half. “The launch key? You mean the bomb wasn’t gonna go boom?” he asked. “Tomas was right, sometimes orders aren’t just orders.” Blauwe said. Somewhere in the dessert area, three small Handiak’s were trapped in a concrete cell. All of a sudden, the forth wall exploded open. The cause of this was KaBoom, with the Handiak, who was reunited with his family. After that, the four of them traveled off into the desert, never to be seen by me again. That night, The Junkman came to check up on his prisoners. “Alright, Vika’s. You’re father failed you which means…” he began, but once he opened the door, he saw it was empty with a large gaping hole in the wall. ”What the?” he asked. Then he noticed a note on the floor. He picked it up and read: Courtesy of Tomas. Coming for you soon, Junkman. The End Characters *Tomas Maggi *Fer Maggi *Santi Diaz *Blauwe Vreemdeling *Prisoner #775 Villians *Monster Alien *Handiak Vika *Zombified people *Santi Diaz (controlled by Handiak Vika) *The Junkman (minor) Aliens used *Four Arms *XLR8 *Heatblast *Drillbit *Atomix *Stinkfly *KaBoom Trivia *This episode was originally going to be called The Evil Within. *Blauwe and Prisoner #775 are shown to take important situations very seriously. *It is hinted that The Junkman will be seen again soon. Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes